


The Case of the Missing Milk Bread

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, first time meeting each other, goofballs, total fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Matsukawa Issei was just minding his own business making a sandcastle at the playground when his good friend Oikawa Tooru informed him that a dastardly deed had taken place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ok, so Ava and I decided to warm up our writing today by writing to a prompt. I suggested "Stolen Milkbread" :)

A piercing scream filled the air.

Really, it was something Issei figured he should be used to, considering that his best friend was possibly a bit of a drama queen. Well, maybe more than a bit. Frowning, he looked down at his half-formed sandcastle, figuring it was probably going to be a lost cause in the near future.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa yelled, coming around the corner. “Did you know that someone has gotten into my lunchbox and stolen my milk bread?”

Blinking at him, Issei pondered this. He hadn’t known this - obviously, though it didn’t need saying seeing as how Oikawa had decided to fill up the air with more words. Oikawa always liked to fill up the air with more words.

“Who do they think they are! It just goes to show the type of people that live around here - we should never have picnics in this place again! This is a horrible place, who in the world ever thought this would be a good place to come!”

Tilting his head to the side, Issei wondered about the wisdom of reminding Oikawa that it was he who had decided he wanted to have a picnic in this park. They’d ridden here on their bikes after Oikawa spotted it on a map. It was a couple neighborhoods over from where they lived, and most likely their parents would not want them to go this far, but Oikawa had decided that since they were nine years old they were old enough to go where they wanted.

Which, in this case, happened to be right in the middle of milk bread-stealing-territory.

“We leave our lunchboxes alone for five minutes-” 

Well, more like thirty.

“- and some hooligan decides to go through our stuff and just take whatever they want.”

“Maybe it was aliens,” Issei offers, figuring he might as well add something to the conversation.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mattsun. Aliens are far too civilized to do anything like that.”

Right. From what Issei read, aliens liked to probe you and put you in horror movies. Then again, he wasn’t exactly fond of them the way Oikawa was.

“There’s just one thing to do,” Oikawa declared.

“What’s that?” asked Issei, already dreading the answer.

“It’s time for the Great Detective Oikawa and his loyal sidekick Mattsun to save the day, in the Case of the Missing Milk Bread!”

Issei blinked. He considered objecting to the idea of being Oikawa’s sidekick, but really, it wasn’t worth the bother. He was normally more than happy to follow Oikawa’s lead, even if the kid did get on his nerves sometimes. Sighing, he stood up from his sandcastle and brushed off his pants. “Lead on, oh fearless leader.”

Oikawa sent him a dazzling smile and turned around, racing back to where they’d chained up their bikes, chattering on about clues. 

Surreptitiously checking his own lunchbox where it was strapped to his bike, Issei felt relieved to know that nothing was missing except the bag of cream puffs his mother always packed. It wasn’t a big loss to him, personally. He didn’t really like sweets. He was just glad they hadn’t stolen the Power Ranger action figure he’d hidden in there. He always liked eating with the Pink Ranger, she was his friend. She was nicer than Oikawa.

“Aha! I see - oh no, here’s a piece of a milk bread wrapper!” Oikawa moaned, chasing after it. “And another, and another, where -”

Issei followed Oikawa down the path, stuffing the Pink Ranger in his pocket to keep her safe. He really had no clue how Oikawa expected to find his missing milk bread. Maybe squirrels had stolen it, or hungry kittens, or tiny little Oikawa clones like his nephew - would Takeru like milk bread when he got older? Or maybe bunnies. Bunnies were scary.

Or maybe it was the two five-year-old twins that were currently being yelled at by one scary looking kid that seemed to be about their age, a guy with a yellow and green Godzilla t-shirt on.

Huh. 

Was Godzilla an alien?

Pondering this, Issei raised an eyebrow when he saw a pink-haired kid sitting next to the two five-year-olds, eating what looked like one of Issei’s creampuffs.

“Where did you get it? You know mom says you’re not supposed to steal people’s food - and you aren’t supposed to run away from me either, I’m your older brother, now don’t act all innocent I can still see the crumbs on your faces!”

“Aha!” Oikawa yelled out, pointing at the twins dramatically. “I knew it! I knew I would catch the thieves!”

The Godzilla kid rounded on Oikawa, scowling at him. “Who the hell are you?”

Oikawa gasped. “Such language!” he said. “I am the Great Detective Oikawa, who has just solved the Case of the Stolen Milk Bread!”

Issei watched curiously as the Godzilla kid opened and closed his mouth like a fish. That was normal, though, really. It was hard for most people to know what to do with Oikawa the first time they met him.

“You’re? ...oh, uh,” the kid finally said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking to the side. “Uh, yeah. Sorry, my kid brothers stole it, I think. Uh, I might have enough change here to buy you a new one, I guess.”

“But Haji! That’s for our ice cream!” one of the boys wailed, jumping up from the bench and tugging at his brother’s arm.

“You really think I’m going to buy you ice cream after you raided sweets from other people’s lunchboxes? What are you -”

Oikawa laughed.

It wasn’t an ugly laugh or a fake one. It was the sound he made when he was actually happy and purely amused about something, like when Takeru pushed over Oikawa’s sister’s glass of orange juice or when Issei’s puppy pulled a clean towel off the drying rack and Issei’s mom had to chase him around the yard. 

Issei had to admit it wasn’t a bad sound, but he wasn’t really sure why the Godzilla kid was reacting with flushed cheeks. Still, it looked like Oikawa was fine and not mad about the milk bread anymore, and so that meant Issei had time to go and sit down beside the kid with the cream puffs.

“Those are mine, you know,” he said, glancing over at the other boy. Now that he was close, he saw that the guy’s hair wasn’t actually pink, it was just a very light shade of reddish brown. 

“Really?” the kid asked, popping another one into his mouth and staring at Issei with a look of sly challenge.

Nodding, Issei considered his options. Oikawa was talking with the Godzilla kid, bending down and talking to the two five-year-olds as he laughed. Really, it wasn’t like Issei had wanted the cream puffs, so he just asked, “You have anything to trade?”

“Maybe,” the kid said, shrugging and pulling a lunchbox out from under the bench. 

Gasping, Issei said, “You like the Power Rangers too?”

The lunchbox featured the Power Rangers in full fighting stance and had the name Hanamaki Takahiro written in black magic marker on the corner.

“They’re alright,” the kid said, but his eyes seems to light up a bit. There was a tiny smile on his face as he opened the lunch box. “Uh, do you like cheese?”

“Love it,” Issei said, happily taking the packet of string cheese the kid offered him before pulling the Pink Ranger out of his pocket. “This one’s my favorite, what’s yours?”

“Black,” said the kid, smiling down at the action figure. “My mom won’t let me play with the Pink Ranger.”

“That’s dumb, she’s the best one!” Issei said. “Oh, uh, by the way, I’m Matsukawa Issei.”

“Hanamaki Takahiro.”

“Ah!” Oikawa gasped. “Makki and Mattsun! That’s perfect!”

Issei scowled at him. Oikawa wasn’t supposed to be listening to them, he was supposed to be busy with his own new friend. “You don’t have to put it like -”

“Yeah, that sounds alright,” Hanamaki interrupted. 

Oh. Oh, well then.

“See?” Oikawa said, eyes glittering as he smiled at Issei. “I always come up with the best nicknames.”

“What’s our brother's nickname then, Oikawa-san?” the twins asked, tugging at him.

“Oi, you don’t have to -”

“Hmm, well since your last name is Iwaizumi - how about Iwa-chan!”

“What?!” 

The twins clapped brightly. “Yeah! Yeah, that’s perfect! Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan - buy us ice cream, Iwa-chan!”

“Look, when we get home -”

“You don’t want to buy ice cream with us, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, a brilliant smile crossing his face.

The Iwaizumi kid grumbled, looking away. “Dumbass,” he said. “I’ll just call you - uh - uh - Trashykawa, yeah.”

Oikawa gasped. “Rude, Iwa-chan!”

Issei burst into laughter, he couldn’t help it - and the best part about it was that his new friend Makki was laughing with him. 

“Oh no,” Oikawa said, looking around at all of them. “No, you do not just get to be friends and start ganging up on me, that’s not fair -”

Snorting, Issei got up, tugging Makki up with him. “Come on, oh Great Detective Oikawa,” he muttered. “Let’s go buy some ice cream to celebrate you solving the case.”

Oikawa pouted and glanced between him and Iwaizumi, finally moved by the pleas of the twin boys tugging at his shirt. “Fine,” he said, pointing at Iwaizumi. “But you have to buy me more milk bread later to make up for what your brothers stole.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

This, Issei thought, was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

And had possibly snagged him a partner in crime.

Looking over, he met Makki’s sly grin with one of his own, considering the mischief they might get up to in the future. Yes. This would be good - and it was all because of the Case of the Stolen Milk Bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk at me at <http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/>


End file.
